


Make It Right

by CrystallineKai



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura (Voltron) Lives, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Canon Compliant, Canon Gay Character, Confessions, Declarations Of Love, Divorce, Established Relationship, Eventual Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, First Love, Fix-It, Fluff, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Heartache, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Allura/Lance (Voltron), Past Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Post-Canon, Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-Divorce, Romance, Smut, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Top Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 14:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystallineKai/pseuds/CrystallineKai
Summary: Keith told Shiro loved him. Then lost him to someone else. If there was a slim chance to have happiness with Shiro, he would take it without hesitation.





	Make It Right

**Author's Note:**

> *rolls in here late with Starbucks* Joining the bandwagon with other sheith shippers who are writing fix it fanfics because of that bullshit epilogue ~~and most of season 8~~.
> 
> Allura (who is alive) and Lance's twins' names I nabbed off an Altean name generator I found on Google. Don't @ me lol
> 
> I will edit whatever mistakes I made later since I wrote the bulk of this while I was sick. Hope you guys like it!

The moment Shiro said “I do” to the man he has only seen once or twice around the Atlas, Keith felt a heavy pit in the bottom of his stomach like he had swallowed a large block of lead whole. The pain in his chest worsened to the point he hid a wince that threatened to show itself in his face. The former black paladin of Voltron concealed the pain he felt as he did with any emotion if his, needing to close himself off from the world. He lost the one person he thought was family to him, but is now something more: the love of his life. He had lost Shiro again. This time to someone else forever.

Keith really did his best to put on a front in front of all of their friends and the other groom's family. No one, besides his mother who knew just by looking at him, needed to know the half galra was deeply, irrevocably in love with Shiro. And how hurt he was over the fact he was marrying some other guy. With how busy he and everyone has been over the previous year before heading into space, there was hardly any time to hang out leisurely as they pleased. Between the technological upgrades to the Atlas and flight training, and hand-to-hand combat training, spending time with loved ones was a luxury no one can afford. So he had no idea Shiro and the other guy were even a thing. His best friend didn't even tell him he was in love with another man...

_ ‘When the  _ **_hell_ ** _ did they start dating in the first place?’ _ Keith thought briefly then caught himself. He should be happy for Shiro for finding happiness again. Not be petty or jealous. He respected Shiro, wanted—no, still wants the best for him even after everything he went through after going to Kerberos. The older man was his best friend for a long time. He was the one who gave Keith a chance for a better life when no one else would or even thought to do so. Shiro saw Keith for who he is as a person and not just some rebellious orphaned delinquent and Keith appreciated that so much. He crossed countless galaxies just to find Shiro when he went missing from the black lion. He loved him. Keith loved Shiro more than anything.

To watch Shiro get married to another man who managed to capture his heart felt like more than a punch in the gut. And Keith has been punched there many times throughout his life. The emotion he felt at this moment was indescribable…

It was like a major part of him had died.

Keith had to avert his eyes as soon as the man standing across from Shiro pulled him close for a kiss once the priest had declared them husband and husband. Everyone cheered. Including Keith. Though it was to mask the pain he felt. The noise around him was suddenly muffled as though he had submerged his head underwater. Or if someone clamped their hands over his ears. This was fine. It was how he normally dealt with whatever emotion threatened to harm him. He felt sick, a normal side effect from holding the emotional pain inside. It really wasn't healthy to do but Keith could care less about that now.

But he couldn't look at what was going on in front of him any longer. Not when the person that mattered most to him was no longer looking his way.

He felt a squeeze on his shoulder and realized it was his mother. Of course she knew how he felt. She had found out through her son’s memories she had lost the love of her life shortly afterwards Keith had turned nine. He gave his mother a reassuring smile as Shiro and his new husband walked down the aisle, hand in hand. The worst part of this was Shiro's face practically screaming he was in love and loved the one who he just married. Keith knew that Shiro was going to devote every bit of himself into his relationship. He wished he was the one Shiro decided to devote himself to.

Keith forced himself to attend the reception once the wedding was done, Hunk being the one to convince him to after claiming he made some delicious food. He mentioned it was a good way to bond people, but Keith was sure his bond with Shiro was nonexistent before he got married to Curtis. No amount of food he would need to eat would ever change that.

Out of the goodness of his heart and because Keith valued his friendship with Hunk and everyone who put their efforts to planning and coordinating Shiro’s wedding, he decided to humor everyone and attend the reception. Honestly, Keith wasn't sure why he was invited to the wedding at all and if it was worth being here. He and Shiro haven't talked for a while.

He could barely stomach watching Shiro dance with his new husband, breathing in each other's scent and were probably whispering sweet words into each other's ears as they did the customary first dance. It was intimate and in every way romantic that would make any other person dream of having the same kind of love they shared on the dance floor. The photographers snapped photos and filmed Shiro and his husband as they danced closely. Keith couldn't really watch as it kept twisting the rusted knife in his heart.

Everything else passed in a blur. Shiro had cut the cake with his husband as multiple flashes came from the photographers taking pictures. There was some drinking and just all around fun. Not his element at all. It felt weird for him to be here and he figured he should leave. However, he was stopped by Shiro before his body could turn towards the exit of the reception area.

Shiro's husband, Curtis, was actually pretty nice, kind of a dork like Shiro, but something about the guy rubbed Keith the wrong way. Keith kept his opinion to himself while pushing back the initial sting of heartache as Curtis wrapped an arm around Shiro while praising how such a “wonderful, strong man had found someone like him.” It took everything Keith had to not grimace at that line because he had thought a similar line at some point despite he and Shiro never getting into a more intimate relationship. Curtis mentioned to Keith he was happy to meet the one who helped Shiro because then this day wouldn't have happened.

It was then Keith had averted his eyes. Was this guy trying to get under his skin? He shouldn't let the other man get to him, but he couldn't help it. The way Curtis told Keith that was like Keith did  **_him_ ** a great favor out of the goodness of his heart when in reality it was far from that.

_ ‘That's not what it was. I didn't want to lose him again after he finally came back to life…’ _

Keith lied and told Curtis he was glad he was able to save Shiro because Shiro was going to do great things. Like being captain of the Atlas and helping Voltron save the universe. This was the first half of the truth. Shiro was Keith's entire universe. He made his life worth living. Saw him for who he was and didn't cast him off…until the moment he fell for Curtis. Despite this, Keith still loved Shiro more than his own life. Keith wanted nothing more than for Shiro to experience happiness even if he wasn't the one to share that with…

However, a huge part of Keith felt heartbroken. He would have kept walking to the edge of the universe and back for Shiro. He would die for Shiro. He felt shitty for thinking he was the one who deserved Shiro the most out of anyone. It was selfish of him to think that when the one who had Shiro to himself was standing at the altar with the former captain of the Atlas…

In reality, Keith had nothing else to keep him on earth. The man he loved for the longest time has married someone else and is clearly happy with the guy. Why hurt himself further by staying here and watch Shiro be affectionate with Curtis? The half galran decided he will leave the planet in a few days. The more distance he puts between himself and Shiro the better. Maybe.

oOoOo

Over the next year and ten months, Keith has thrown himself into his work in the humanitarian relief organization. He was constantly busy and sometimes goes back to earth once every blue moon mostly to help out there. He helped countless aliens and other life forms throughout the universe. It was a fulfilling job as it meant each alien and human alike were being helped out somehow. And Keith found himself feeling a sense of accomplishment after each of them thanked him for his efforts and assistance.

The entire universe finally knew peace after the war ended thanks to Voltron and princess Allura. The news of what they had done somehow carried across countless galaxies. It doesn't daunt him in the slightest he and the other paladins and the Atlas had saved the universe from being annihilated. And thanks to Allura and Honverva, countless realities were restored…

Keith wondered on nights he spent alone with his cosmic wolf, who he still refused to call Kosmo (damn it, Lance), if there was a reality where he was together with Shiro and happily married. Or one where Shiro was still dead and Keith was constantly searching countless stars and galaxies for him. Or if there was a reality where  _ he _ was dead and Shiro searched many galaxies for  _ him? _ He had so many questions that would never be answered. His feelings would never reciprocated in this or possibly any life time.

And he never talked about the scar Shiro...or someone that believed they were Shiro, had left on his right cheek as they fought in the clone facility. Or when Keith blurted those three words out to him during their fight. It was like something that was forbidden to talk about. He knew Shiro remembered everything the clone went through when he thought back to the random memory of Shiro requesting to switch over to the green lion to give Keith space. It hurt, but not as much as losing Shiro forever to another man… It seems like Keith never got over it after all.

Keith's thoughts were interrupted when he heard his wolf whimper and he glanced over at him. The wolf appeared to be worried about him. He smiled ruefully as he ruffled the soft, pale blue fur on the top of the wolf's head as he reassured his cosmic companion he was okay. He blinked away the small amount of tears that gathered in his eyes as he tried to hold back the feelings he felt each time he thought about Shiro or even dreamed about him. The occasional thoughts of what it would be like if Shiro touched him intimately or just held him in his arms and never let go. As much as he tried to deny it over the last year and several months, he never got over Shiro.

Despite his efforts, the half galran could never rid himself of his feelings for the one who brought light into his life. He did try because there was no point in loving the one who’s heart belonged to another. The hurt was so strong one day and he still couldn't cast Shiro out or even bury those feelings. His heart wouldn't let him do it. Keith still loved him.

He was still hopelessly in love with Shiro.

His last ditch effort was to put an entire galaxy or two between him and Shiro as he went on to helping out whoever needed it. At least it was something to keep him distracted. Along with occasional conversations with Zethrid, Ezor, and Acxa. How weird they were all trying to kill him about two years ago. Now whenever they interact casually, it's like the previous couple of years never happened. It surprised him when those three girls never pressured him to go back to his home planet once. Yet Keith knew they wanted to sort of hint for him to go back to earth anyway.

Despite having companions with him, Keith still preferred the company of his space wolf. It was easier to let his defenses down around him and also talk to him about what's on his mind. He shouldn't be so isolated or close off his heart. He knew this after Shiro showed him the world wasn’t so bad after all. It was easier for Keith to isolate himself, distance between himself and other people. It meant he wouldn't be hurt or casted off again.

oOoOo

Somehow, Keith was on earth again when he ended up in its solar system. The first person to contact him was his mother, Krolia. She lived here with Kolivan and seemed to have settled in together without any issues from the native earthlings and some aliens alike. He also noticed the air between his mother and Kolivan had changed. Keith figured they were together without them saying anything and he didn't think it was weird at all. Stranger things in life had happened.

Upon landing near the galaxy garrison and exiting the ship, Keith was greeted by Krolia, who was the first to hug him tightly, Kolivan, Pidge, Hunk, Lance and a pregnant Allura. After Krolia had her fill, it was Hunk's turn. His hug was tight like a bear's grip but welcoming and friendly. Then it was Pidge and Lance. They were surprised and happy to see him. Keith was approached by Allura last since she was clearly expecting a child and was careful to avoid harming her round stomach.

Keith knew Allura and Lance had gotten married while he was away and was sorry he didn't attend the wedding. He didn't bring up the various amount of excuses he had for not being there, of course. The half-galran was happy for his two friends finally tying the knot. And he congratulated Allura for being pregnant again.

Keith was moderately surprised when two small, identical half Altean children joined in on the hug. They hugged one of Keith's legs affectionately as though he was a favorite relative they haven't seen in a long time. Keith didn't move since he didn't want to scare them or make them think he didn't like them. The kids were kind of cute. Once they were given to Keith to hold, the twins played with his longer hair and ran their tiny fingers through the dark strands. Lance commented on how the twins had taken a liking to him rather quickly because they cried whenever Kolivan was nearby at first. It was a little amusing for Keith to know this.

The twins were named Hanolre and Oden. Lance was loving to the small children in Keith's arms while asking Keith if he was going to either cut his hair or at least put it in a braid. Keith mentioned briefly he puts it in a small braid to keep it from getting in the way. He just forgot to on this particular day. Not that he minded when children messed with his hair or even when they put little flowers in it.

Pidge mentioned she was able to make further, encouraging advances to the technology thanks to the Olkari. She thanked Keith for bringing them to earth last year once again now she finally had some solace the survivors were okay. The Olkarian's location was unknown for a while until Keith got word from Krolia on their location and that was how the Olkari ended up on earth. Pidge had to leave as soon as Sam Holt showed up and asked her for help with something so she was the first to say goodbye to Keith. She didn't miss the chance to shout back at him that he should visit more as she ran off.

Hunk was doing everything in his power to help every alien race come together and resolve their differences here and on other planets. There were times he had to go away to other parts of the universe for months but eventually had to stay home or at least in the same galaxy. Still, he was happy to mention to Keith he was happy with what he was doing for people and aliens alike.

Keith bid his goodbye to his friends, handing the twins back to Allura and Lance. He had talked briefly with Krolia and Kolivan to catch up with them and reassured his mother he was okay after voicing concern for him. He knew she was talking about his avoiding earth so he wouldn't encounter a certain someone. Of course Keith denied that was the case while ignoring the ache he hadn't felt in a long while whenever Shiro popped into his mind. Keith told himself not to think of him as he kept saying he was okay and he's moved on from that part of his life. It was clear Shiro had moved on then too.

That was why Keith decided to as well by pushing any thoughts and fantasies of Shiro into the deepest corners of his heart and mind. Never allowing any thoughts of him to take over. Before, he saw nothing but Shiro. Being able to touch him casually through shoulder touches or hugs and sometimes catching the unique scent the other man had on him that never seemed to leave Keith alone. There were countless nights Shiro's voice and scent had always made him feel hot and bothered. Then in the mornings he was reminded he didn't officially have the older man as his significant other. It reminded him how often Shiro was in his reach but he could never have him. Once Shiro had married Curtis, he was no longer within Keith's reach. It was futile to love Shiro. Keith knew this after actively putting distance between himself and Shiro. However, he couldn't make himself fall out of love with Shiro no matter how hard he tried.

“He's been asking us about you.” Keith heard Krolia say, the words broke him out of his current train of thought.

“What?” Had he misheard those words? Since when had Shiro ever asked about him? It's been two years and Shiro never contacted him once and Keith couldn't bring himself to contact Shiro. What was left for them to talk about?

“Shiro asked me and Kolivan about you.” She repeated. “Has tried to for a while because he could never catch you or contact you.”

“I've been busy. Why would he need to talk to me now of all times?”

“I seem to recall he's your friend and you're close with him. You were even willing to jeopardize an entire mission because he was in danger.” Kolivan chimed in.

“I said before it was to protect Voltron. It wasn't just to protect Shiro…” Keith lied, hiding his grimace when the pain in his chest made itself known. He made a point to avoid any mention of Shiro's name as it hurt to even think about him. Seems as though it reopened a wound inside he had thought healed.

“Besides, I'm sure he has better things to do than worry what I'm doing.”

“Keith.” Krolia remarked sternly. “Just go talk to Shiro. It would do you some good instead of running away.”

Keith wanted to argue he wasn't running away, but deep down he knew that was exactly what he was doing for two years. He couldn't face Shiro after watching him marry Curtis, watching kiss Curtis and whispering “I love yous” when they thought they weren't in his or anyone's earshot. He had never seen Shiro this in love with someone since Adam. He tried his best to put on a front he was happy for his best friend, but he couldn't handle it. So he did end up leaving.

It was strange knowing Shiro was even looking for him whenever he visited time to time. Why was he looking for him now? He was still married and Keith was sure if Shiro talked to him, it would raise questions since he is still in love with Shiro. Keith wasn't sure what will happen if he ever saw Shiro again and he was afraid to. However, Keith knew he can't keep running any longer.

He would need to address his feelings to Shiro.

“Okay. Where is he now?” inquired Keith.

“Shiro should be teaching a class about now. Maybe you can catch him after it ends,” Krolia answered.

_ ‘He's a teacher now? Not the profession I expected him to go for…’ _

“Thanks, mom. I'll go see him.”

“Are you staying after you talk to him?”

Keith tentatively chewed on the inside of his mouth as he thought over the question.

“I… If things go well, I'll stay for a few days. Maybe a week.”

“We'll be here as well.” Krolia promised as she pulled Keith into a tight hug. “Please don't be a stranger.”

“I'll try not to.” Keith murmured his promise back as he reciprocated her embrace.

oOoOo

“Hey, didn't he used to be one of the paladins for Voltron? What was his name again?” A young female cadet asked her friend as both of them stared in Keith's general direction.

“Yeah, I think his name is Keith.” another girl answered her friend and she giggled. “Isn't he gorgeous?”

“Yeah, but he doesn't hold a candle to Admiral Shirogane.” A third friend commented as she glanced at Keith, who was leaning against the wall while he braided his long hair. He wasn't even listening to their conversation. It sounded like casual teenage drivel to him.

“Actually, they're pretty tied in the hot factor. And there's something about Keith other than him being really pretty. Think he's an alien?” the second girl asked.

“He's half alien. Half-galra, I believe. I saw his mom and he looks like her. Good genes must run in his family.” The first girl noted as her cheeks gained a slight pink tint. “Both of them are gorgeous. I'd climb both of them like a tree.”

The girls giggled in agreement and replied they would too. Keith had to refrain from rolling his eyes. It was like when he was younger and he heard people say the same stuff about Shiro. While it was pleasing to know he was just as attractive as Shiro, he also found it annoying. How did Shiro deal with this?

Keith heard the door to the closest classroom open and the students had poured out of there as if they were attempting to get away from a fire. He remembered a time he was like that but only to go see the one person who mattered to him. Some cadets glanced at him as they headed in various directions. He paid them no mind as he wondered if he should go inside after the last of the cadets trickled out of the classroom and a mix of idle chatter reached his ears. Some being happy about the day being over and others about how thrilling the class session. He remembered rushing out the class he was in so he could meet up with Shiro on some days.

Just as he was about to approach the open door, he stopped in his tracks as soon as he saw who walked out that door. For a single moment, it seemed like no one else existed but him and the man he never thought he’d see again. His breath caught and his heart beat hard against his sternum like it was threatening to burst through his ribcage as he took in the man's features.

Shiro was as gorgeous as he remembered, downright ethereal. It seems like he decided to have his old hair style back, the undercut with his bangs barely hanging in front of his eyes. His brown eyes had light bags under them, indicating he hadn't slept enough recently. And despite his uniform doing a moderate job in hiding it, he was well-toned in musculature that would put a god to shame. The man who Keith tried to banish every thought of was so beautiful and he found himself falling for him all over again.

He watched quietly, unable to move from his spot, as Shiro talked to the three female cadets who handed in their assignments to the teacher. It seems like they were late with their papers and needed extensions. They graciously thanked Shiro after he accepted their finished works with a kind smile that made everyone, including the three girls in the vicinity, melt. Keith wasn't an exception despite trying to fight it.

“Thank you, Admiral!” The girls said in unison as they ran off. Keith couldn't suppress a laugh then. How ridiculously amusing. Those girls were smitten with Shiro and Shiro didn't mind it.

His laugh caught the other man's attention and it was Shiro's turn to freeze. Keith noticed Shiro's eyes widen at the sight of him standing a few feet away after two years. The papers the other man was holding had fell from his hand and scattered on the floor. He was at a loss for words after finally seeing Keith again. Just as the clone Shiro was.

“Keith…” Was all he could get out because he really couldn't believe his eyes.

Instead of fleeing, Keith had picked up gathered the papers together and used those precious few seconds to collect his own scattered thoughts. He stood back up and handed them back to Shiro who accepted them automatically.

“Thanks.” He managed to say as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “It's great to see you.”

“Same here.” Keith replied, thinking he should probably be struck down for telling a half truth to Shiro. “Can we talk? Unless you don't have the time.”

“Oh, yeah. Sure. I'm done teaching classes for the day. We can talk in my room. It's more private than the classroom.” Shiro answered as he ran a hand through his bangs.

“Alright.” Keith agreed. He figured if the talk goes sour, he can just leave.

He followed Shiro to his room while keeping a good few feet between them as they walked. The younger man knew Shiro noticed it when he glanced back at him a few times. It was probably rude of Keith to do that but he didn't want to do anything more that will open up any old wounds.

Once they got to Shiro's room, Keith felt nervous as he tried to think of what to say to Shiro now they're alone. The door closed them off to the rest of the world around them. The bedroom was on the other side of the main area connecting the kitchen to the living room. It was like one of those huge studio apartments Keith saw on TV sometimes when he was a kid. He thought they looked nice. This room was even better and also too big for one person to live in it alone. It was as large as a house essentially. He wondered if Shiro's husband was out running errands or something. Keith wasn't sure if it was alright for him to be here.

Shiro shrugged out of his uniform jacket then laid it across the back rest of the couch before sitting down on it. Keith averted his eyes when he noticed the way Shiro’s muscles looked in the black tank top he wore under that uniform. It was no wonder those girls were giggling and blushing. This particular man was gorgeous and still in top shape. He definitely looked like he worked out every single day, lifting weights and doing push-ups and all that. When Shiro had his original body and it was failing on him due to a degenerative muscle disease, he did everything he could to prolong the disease. Particularly staying fit. Keith remembers seeing him train every day and he also remembered forgetting what he was going to say each time he caught a glimpse of Shiro's body in tight clothing than the ugly uniforms. It was more embarrassing when Shiro caught him staring at times.

Now here he was, standing a few feet from Shiro who stared back at him as if he was asking him to sit down. Keith did so and kept a good few feet between them like before. He still had no idea what to say to Shiro.

“I'm glad you came back. It's not the same without you here.” Shiro admitted with a smile that would melt anyone's heart. “How are things?”

“Things are going. We're helping other life forms in the next galaxy over before I found my way back here.” Keith answered, surprised Shiro thought it wasn't the same without him. “I see a lot of things changed here for the better.”

“Thanks to your assistance last year. I couldn't catch you in time to thank you then.”

“Just glad I could help get our planet back to the way it was. With a few upgrades from Pidge and Hunk.”

“You don't give yourself enough credit. What you did helped us in more ways than one and we could never repay you. You're amazing, Keith.”

The half-galran chuckled softly as he picked at a loose thread of a couch cushion. It was like when they were younger, during a time when things were a bit simpler even though the man he loved was with Adam. Each praise from Shiro then made him feel good and like he was worth something. It also caused Keith to fall in love with him. And he was still in love with Shiro which was why being here in this room alone with him wasn't a good idea.

“I should go.” Keith said, suddenly standing up.

Shiro grabbed his wrist when he turned towards the door.

“Curtis isn't here in case you're wondering. Hasn't been for a while after we ended our marriage.” Shiro told him. “Over time, I realized what I want didn't reside in him, but in you.”

That…wasn't what Keith was expecting to hear when he bumped into Shiro again. Was he still dreaming? No, the warm hand clamped around his wrist let him know it wasn't. His heartbeat could be heard in his ears as he quickly took in the words that were uttered to him seconds before. If Shiro did divorce Curtis recently, why was Shiro telling him now? Was it to ease his own heartbreak?

“Shiro, I can't…” Keith almost whispered. Shiro's face fell a little.

“Are you with someone else?” He guessed as he let go of his wrist.

“No, I'm not.” Keith specified. “Just… I don't want to be that rebound for someone who just had their heart broken. Even if I love that person.”

“I can assure you it isn't like that, Keith. The divorce was finalized eight months back. It was...disastrous and I won't bore you with the details,” Shiro sighed in relief when Keith sat down on the couch, a little closer to him this time. “but I know what I'm doing now is right.”

“Are you sure I'm what you want this time?”

Keith didn't pull away when Shiro reached out to touch the right side of his face. He closed his eyes when he felt Shiro's thumb stroke the scar on his cheek. The same scar left by the one who believed they were the real Shiro.

“I'm sure. I've had time to think of what you really mean to me. Your confession still replays in my head like I had lived it. What I felt for you before I had died, intensified tenfold when you brought me back and I remembered everything the clone experienced… It scared me.”

“Is that why you separated yourself from me?”

Shiro nodded.

“I don't think this is on you, Shiro. Not entirely. I put several galaxies between us when you got together with him. Kind of fucked, I know.” Keith admitted as he held Shiro's hand that was still on his cheek.

“I understand why and I'm sorry, Keith.”

“I'm sorry too.”

They shifted closer to each other then hugged for the first time in what would be classified as forever between them. Keith relaxed completely in Shiro's arms and inhaled his scent. God, he had no idea how much he missed this. When he felt Shiro tighten the embrace, he felt like he belonged here. It was like coming home.

When Keith pulled back to look into Shiro's face, it was all over. The atmosphere changed into something different between them. There was nothing stopping him from finally having what he wanted for a long time. He knew Shiro could back away now and vice versa yet neither of them did. He didn't know who closed the gap between them first once their lips met for the first time. The simmering desire he felt for Shiro all of these years exploded, igniting every cell in his body. He gasped as Shiro wrapped an arm around his waist to pull him closer and the contour of their bodies fit together like missing pieces of a puzzle. Keith was straddling Shiro's hips as he continued kissing him. This may be his first kiss with Shiro, with anyone but it was like he kissed Shiro so many times before. The way the other man's lips eagerly moved against his own felt right.

Tongues slipped past their lips to taste more of each other, slowly at first before Keith needed to taste more of Shiro. The first touch of their tongues were electrifying, overwhelming him to the point he would explode if he wasn't grounded properly and he wrapped his arms securely around Shiro's neck as Shiro had closed his hands around his hips. There was zero space between their bodies which were quickly heating up. It was then they really felt how much they wanted each other and they stopped kissing.

“I…had not expected this when you wanted to talk to me in private.” Keith panted while keeping himself still so he won't shift his hips against Shiro's so their won't brush against one another than they already had. He wanted to fuck Shiro and be fucked by him, preferably wanting to feel Shiro inside him first a few times before they do it the other way around. However, through the thick haze of want he had for him, Keith worried if their renewed relationship would flourish this time around. He had already crossed that line friends shouldn't cross moments ago and there was no going back. Whether or not Shiro was willing to make this last was worrying him.

It must have shown in his face because Shiro pulled Keith down for another kiss, gentle and reassuring. It helped the half-galran calm down.

“I want to make us last, Keith. I will do my best to make sure of that. You mean more to me than anything in the universe.” He cupped Keith's face in his hands. It surprised Keith the prosthetic arm of Shiro's produced heat like the rest of Shiro's body.

“I want to do the same. We will make what we have last countless lifetimes. You're everything to me, Shiro.” Their foreheads touched and Keith whispered. “I love you.”

“I love you too. I'd cross countless galaxies for you as you did for me.”

Keith smiled the first genuine smile in a while. He felt hopeful he and Shiro will have a wonderful relationship. They could make it work even when Keith will have to leave for space again. A part of him felt like he shouldn't leave because now he had Shiro here. He didn't want to leave.

“If I have to leave, I want you to make me remember how you feel every time I move.” Keith murmured then briefly kissed Shiro on his lips. “You can do that right?”

Keith smirked when Shiro realized what he was asking for right away. He crawled off Shiro's lap then followed him to the bedroom on the other side of the living area, their desire for one another unforgotten. He was eager to give himself to Shiro after such a long time thinking he would never be with him this way. In minutes, he and Shiro will become one with each other.

It seemed so surreal and he should be nervous about the fact he'll lose his virginity to Shiro. But that emotion wasn't there. Instead, Keith was ecstatic. He was eager this was finally happening he had pulled Shiro in for another kiss, more heated than the one they shared earlier and Shiro returned the kiss with just as much vigor.

They only parted so they could remove their clothes, Keith was frustrated as he couldn't make his fingers act right when he tried to remove the belt on his pants in a hurry. Shiro chuckled then helped him unbuckle the belt with ease like his mind wasn't affected by lust. How was Shiro so composed? After ridding each other of the rest of their clothes, both men got on the bed with Shiro situated between Keith's legs. Keith took the initiative to shift his hips upward and his bare cock rubbed against Shiro's for the first time without the annoying barrier of clothes. It felt so much better and hearing Shiro let out a soft moan with him was one of the best things he heard today. He did that a couple more times before a hand stilled his hips.

“Patience, baby. Wouldn't want this to last less than ten minutes,” he whispered in a husky tone, the sound of Shiro’s voice and the nickname sent a pleasant shiver down Keith's spine and to his arousal. “I want to make it good for you.”

The older man had kissed Keith once before pulling away. He looked around in the drawer next to his bed and took out a bottle of lubricant he kept there. Keith watched Shiro settle in between his legs again after propping himself up on his elbows then laid on his back as he allowed him to lift his hips slightly. The sound of the bottle of lube opening was heard and Keith knew what was coming next when he felt Shiro's fingers touching his entrance.

“I'm going to put a finger in,” he said, also giving Keith a chance to back out if he changes his mind.

“Okay.”

Shiro slowly pushed a lube covered digit of his left hand into him and Keith grimaced. It had been a while since Keith fucked himself with his own fingers. Having Shiro touch him there was what he fantasized about, but never in this lifetime thought it would really happen. It felt odd, but not unwelcome when Shiro slowly eased the digit into him as his entrance relaxed. He released a breath he didn't know he was holding when Shiro's finger seated in him.

“Nervous?” He asked.

“No, it's been a while since I had my fingers in there.” Keith answered.

“You fucked yourself with your fingers before?”

“I...yeah. Each time I...thought of you when I did…” A small blush spread across Keith's face when he admitted this. Why was he feeling embarrassed now? This was Shiro of all people. This man would never laugh at him.

“Maybe next time you can show me how you did it. So I can get to know your body better.” He suggested in a husky tone, reveling in the small shiver from Keith when he started moving the finger around inside him.

Keith just smiled then watched Shiro carefully prepare him, gasping slightly when he felt the second finger enter him with the first one. It didn't hurt but it felt uncomfortable. Shiro noticed right away then halted his movements.

“You okay? Do you want me to stop?”

Keith Shook his head.

“I'm okay. Keep going…”

He kissed Shiro when the man leaned in close to show he wanted this. He tilted his head as Shiro placed a kiss on his neck, his collarbone, then his chest. Those fingers inside him started moving at a slower pace, gradually stretching him out. Shiro was so gentle with him he almost wanted to cry.

The two fingers inside him resumed moving and after a couple minutes, Keith grew used to them and began clenching around the digits whenever he thought Shiro was about to pull them out. He felt that familiar feeling like there was an itch inside him he couldn't reach. When Shiro's fingers rubbed against his prostate, he arched his back off the bed as a loud moan tore from his throat, higher than he normally would have liked. He didn't have time to feel embarrassed about it when Shiro rubbed against the sensitive bundle of nerves, sending pleasant shocks throughout his body and goosebumps dotted every inch of his skin.

“Fuck,  _ Shiro.” _ he whimpered, his inner walls attempted to pull Shiro's fingers in him deeper to touch his sweet spot again.

It was like his nerves were liquid fire each time Shiro touched him in the right spot inside. He barely registered the other man inserting a third finger because he felt so good and full, more full when he used his own fingers. Keith rode those digits and wanted Shiro to make him feel amazing as he felt Shiro purposely avoid massaging his prostate. While this felt good, Keith also needed to cum. He fisted the sheets as he tried to get Shiro's fingers to aim for his sensitive spot again and ended up riding those fingers inside him.

“You're so gorgeous, Keith.” he whispered. “Do you want to cum?”

_ ‘God… He could talk in that tone and I'd cum from that alone.’ _ Honestly he fantasized about Shiro talking to him dirty whenever he got himself off but this was so much better.

Keith could only answer Shiro’s question with breathy moans then nodded fervently, still riding Shiro's skilled fingers inside him. He felt full now and couldn't wait until he had something better inside him and it was sitting heavy between Shiro's legs, hard and leaking precum. The thought of it along with Shiro finally massaging the little bundle of nerves inside of him again was what did it for Keith. He saw stars as his orgasm hit him hard, moaning Shiro's name as his cum spurted from his untouched cock and painted his stomach and parts of his chest white. His entire body was flushed as if he was about to explode from the new sensation of someone making him orgasm. It was way different and more pleasurable than doing it on his own.

Keith felt empty when Shiro removed his fingers despite already cumming once. He focused his sight on the man between his legs and saw he was smiling at him, though the hungry look in his eyes told him he wanted to do and see more… And more Shiro planned to do while Keith watched him roll a condom onto his cock then covered it with a good amount of lubricant. The half galran briefly mourned he wouldn't be able to feel Shiro's cum fill him during his first time when they were done, but it was also nice his lover considered wearing the condom at all. He knew Shiro was going to be the best and hopefully his only boyfriend ever.

“You ready?” He asked Keith after he leaned over him, caressing his thighs as he positioned himself at the younger man's stretched hole.

Keith took the moment to take in Shiro's appearance and realized he was just as wrecked as he was. Strands of his white, bangs stuck to his forehead, his brown eyes were rimmed thinly around his blown pupils, his cheeks were flushed and his lips were swollen from the kissing they had done earlier. Shiro was beyond gorgeous and he was all Keith's to have… Finally.

“Yeah, I am.” He breathed out, calming himself as he realized Shiro will have him in a way no one else ever could. He kissed the other man, moreso to help himself stay calm, as he felt the head of Shiro's dick nudge at his entrance before slowly pushing past the rim with ease. There was a slight burn as he tried to adjust to the rest of the older man's cock entering him, but it was easy to ignore when the warm tongue slipped into his mouth at the same time.

“It’s almost in… You're doing so well, baby.” Shiro whispered to him between kisses.

The words of encouragement made his cock twitch a little. He always loved hearing Shiro praise him for whatever accomplishment he made. He blushed when he remembered getting himself off to those a few times. And now it was making him hard again despite having an orgasm already. So the younger man had a praise kink. Who knew?

Keith let out a small sound when Shiro bottomed out inside him. The feeling wasn't unwelcome though Shiro's size was way bigger than three fingers. It was a weird feeling his body tried to get used to and he was so thankful Shiro didn't start moving right away. He looked up and saw Shiro was trembling as he was tried to hold himself back.

“Does it feel good?” He asked and dark eyes focused on him.

“It does. You feel amazing, Keith.”

“Hmm….good… I'm glad.” Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro's shoulders then slowly moved his hips, the feeling of the man he loved inside him no longer a foreign sensation.

Shiro took that as a sign he could move, pulling back until just the tip was inside then slowly pushed back in. He swore when Keith's inner walls clamped down around him when their hips met. After a few thrusts, Shiro pulled out and pushed back in harder. It caused Keith's body shake.

Sex with Shiro was better than he imagined it to be. Feeling the man above him thrusting inside, filling him repeatedly felt amazing and so right. The pain he expected to feel wasn't there anymore and all he felt was pure pleasure that made his toes curl whenever Shiro thrust inside him  _ just  _ **_right_ ** _. _

Each time Shiro entered him Keith's insides tightened around his cock as if to keep it inside, especially when it touched that special place. His nails dug into the skin of Shiro's back to anchor himself and ended up dragging them across the skin, leaving pink scratches on the flawless skin when the intensity Shiro's thrusts increased.

Skin slapping against skin was heard when the older man's hips met Keith's thrust for thrust. He barely held himself back when he realized Keith was feeling good and also saw him trying to urge his dick to inch deeper inside. When Keith pleaded him to fuck him harder, Shiro complied and watched as his lover's back arch and his gorgeous violet eyes roll into the back of his head. The visual sight of Keith enjoying this and his loud, needy moans with the steady mantra of “Shiro, Shiro, Shiro” drew him closer to his orgasm.

Keith was so far gone at this point he didn't care how he sounded. All he cared about was the feeling of Shiro inside him, Shiro's voice, Shiro's smell. Everything about the older man who brought light into his life, permeated all his senses. It was the best experience he didn't expect to have when he came here but was so grateful for. And now he was coming undone thanks to him.

When Shiro wrapped his hand around his leaking cock and begun thrusting into his sweet spot harder, a loud moan was torn from Keith as he came hard. His vision was white when his eyes closed, his cum coated his and Shiro's stomachs. His body shook and quivered as Shiro fucked him through one of the best orgasms he ever had in his life. He shuddered when he heard the final, almost guttural sounding moan Shiro let out when he climaxed shortly after he did, the thrusts finally stopped. If Keith's cock wasn't completely spent from cumming twice, he would have orgasmed from that.

They didn't move right away while they tried to get air back into their lungs. Keith captured Shiro's lips when he stared into his face again. Whatever they didn't say was conveyed in tired kisses and gentle touches. He felt so content with what they did and hoped it lead to good things for them outside the bedroom.

Both men grimaced when Shiro pulled out and knew they would have to shower before they cuddle. Keith felt disturbingly empty when he didn't feel Shiro inside him anymore and watched him dispose of the full condom into the nearby trash bin. He got out of the bed with wobbly legs then followed Shiro to the bathroom.

They shared more kisses under the warm stream of the shower as they cleaned their bodies of sweat and cum. It was nice and also a good way to calm down from nearly jumping each other's bones again. Keith wouldn't mind it if he and Shiro wasn't so tired. After changing the sheets, they cuddled in the bed and talked until they fell asleep, happy and warm in each other's arms.

oOoOo

“Don't be a stranger, Keith.” Hunk told him as he pulled the half-galran into a firm hug. Keith returned the hug, not feeling as awkward for hugging his friend like before.

“I will try.” He promised and meant it now he had a reason to come back to this planet.

Keith and Shiro had a near tearful goodbye this morning and it made it difficult for Keith to leave. It was tough but he has to go since a lot of beings in the universe need assistance of some kind and Keith did like to help. He didn't want to leave Shiro behind. However, he also knew Shiro had a steady job here. So they may have to make due with video calls like when Keith parted ways with the other paladins to aid the Blade on missions.

Still, his heart ached and longed to have Shiro with him.

Once he said his goodbyes to his friends, his mother and Kolivan, Keith made his way to board his ship with his space wolf sitting in the entrance of it. It was suddenly a little difficult to walk. He took a deep breath then stepped one foot onto the ship when a familiar voice called out to him.

“You're not leaving without me, are you?”

Keith stopped in his tracks then turned to see an out of breath Shiro approaching him with a dark bag full of clothes slung on his shoulder. Was he…?

“I…You're coming with me? What about your job?” Leaving the Garrison would be considered going AWOL and Keith did not want Shiro to be stripped of his rank.

“Being a teacher is my secondary job. I've already got Iverson to have someone fill my position while I'm away.” Shiro explained as he drew closer to him, surprising their friends.

“Then what is the first?”

“Traveling to different corners of the universe and gathering information about it. I still have my rank so I got a crew ready for the Atlas.”

This was what he dreamed countless nights about… Is this real?

“What do you say, Keith? Will you let me travel with you across the universe?”

Keith was stunned for what seemed like a long time and it made Shiro nervous. A gentle nudge against his shoulder from the space wolf's nose reminded Keith his lover was waiting for an answer. Fighting back his tears, Keith lunged forward and hugged Shiro so tightly, a happy laugh.

“Do you even have to ask? Yes!”

They forgot their friends were still present as they kissed. It was different from the ones they shared for the last week and a half. It held the promise of something everlasting and wonderful life for them.

Having Shiro with him was worth the heartache and pain he went through. He couldn't wait for what kind of adventures waited for them when they boarded the Atlas together once they loaded Keith's ship into the hangar.

The next destination for them is the new Altea. The video call from Acxa let them know she and Ezor and Zethrid were already on location and waiting for them, not even fazed by Shiro being next to Keith who responded with noticeable, more positive change in behavior.

This was the start of a new adventure in a lot of ways.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr and twitter at "crystallinekai" if you want to chat~ Thanks for reading! ❤


End file.
